1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for parallelization of data processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Database Partition Feature (DPF) function can partition a database (DB) across multiple servers to improve the management of a large database, and is beneficial to solve the multi-tenant problem. For example, in a connected vehicle platform, different company's data is often stored on different database partitions. When a database management command is called and run on a partitioned database, it can be specified with respect to which partitions the command is run, whereby the database and resources can be more flexibly managed.
On the other hand, data processing technologies such as data Extraction, Transformation and Loading (ETL) have been widely used in the system development process. For example, ETL can extract data in distributed and heterogeneous data sources, then clean, transform, integrate it, and finally load it into a database to become the basis for online analytical processing and data mining. A recent development in ETL tool is the implementation of parallel processing, which can improve overall performance of ETL processing when dealing with large volumes of data. Big data analysis and application need high performance ETL, whereby it is desired to improve traditional ETL tools and processing to better meet with the application requirements.